


UnBirthday

by BridgetteIrish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, SO MUCH FLUFF, seriously it's like a stuffed animal exploded, suspend your disbelief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter's birthday party is a bust and Cat takes it out on Kara.<br/>Kara "I'm gonna fix this, I promise" Danvers to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UnBirthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rtarara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rtarara/gifts).



> Thanks to rtarara for the fluffy prompt and for cheering me up.  
> Best. Writing. Partner. Ever.
> 
> Thanks to my Supertrash Sin Squad for loving my fluff.

“They aren’t coming, are they, Mom?”

“Of course they are, sweetheart, they’re just fashionably late, that’s all.” Cat placed her hands on her son’s shaking shoulders. Carter was smarter than she was and she knew her platitudes wouldn’t hold water with him. She’d always prided herself on being honest with him and she winced to herself at the lie, even as it passed her lips.

Cat sighed as she saw Carter’s face fall. “Carter, kids your age, they…”

“Are total jerks,” Carter finished for her with a shake of his curly head. “You can say it, mom. I don’t like any of those kids anyway. I’m just sorry you planned this whole thing and nobody showed up.”

There was only one person on this earth that could make Cat Grant cry and he was performing his greatest miracle right this second. Her eyes misted over and she gathered him close. With her chin on the top of his head she laid everything out for him. “I will always give you everything I can, Carter, always, but there are some things in this world I will never be able to give you.” She pulled away and lifted his chin to look at her. “If I could change it, you know I would.”

Carter offered a little half smile, but she could see the darkness settle in his eyes. This was the part where he’d disappear into his room and bury himself in computer games until he could once again accept that he was just a little bit different than other kids.

“Can I have a cupcake?” He asked hopefully.

“Of course, sweetie, and another one after dinner, when we open your presents.”

“Thanks, mom. Love you.” Carter leaned up and planted a sweet kiss on her soft cheek and ran down the hall, grabbing a cupcake on his way.

+++++++++++++++++

She listened as his door shut and she allowed herself a minute of tears before the anger took over. She paced the living room, looking about at the Star Wars decorations, the food and party favors, the death star cake surrounded by tiny X-wing cupcakes. She’d planned this party for weeks, sent out invitations by the dozen. She’d even called parents to track down RSVPs. She just couldn’t understand why nobody had shown up. It didn’t make any sense. 

It was that moment that something occurred to her. Kara. This had to be Kara’s fault somehow. She had forgotten to send the invites, or put the beach house address instead of the penthouse, or not included enough postage. Cat would kill her. No. She’d fire her, then she’d kill her, then she’d light her on fire. Nobody disappointed her son and lived to tell the tale.

“Call Kiera!” She yelled into her phone. 

*Calling Kara Danvers* the phone replied, which made Cat even angrier. Her phone wouldn’t even mispronounce her incompetent assistant’s name correctly.

There was a bit of a scuffle on the other end of the phone and a bit of a girlish giggle before she was greeted with a mirthful, “Miss Grant?”

“Kiera.”

“Uh, yes, is there… something you need… on a Saturday afternoon?” Kiera sounded confused and distracted. She was clearly in the middle of something.

“Kiera, nobody showed up to Carter’s party. What on earth did you screw up this time?”

“Screw up? N-nothing, Miss Grant, those invites went out weeks ago! Wait, aren’t you….? What day is it?” Cat sensed some hesitation. “I must have had the dates or address wrong, Miss Grant. I will double check everything and let you know where my… lapse was.”

“Kiera,” she spat. “My son is currently crying in his room with a Star Wars cupcake because none of his schoolmates would deign to come to his thirteenth birthday party, even after they all told him they would. Now, the only reason for this, that I can fathom, is that my hapless assistant has somehow managed to screw up the only important thing I’ve asked her to do in a month. Does that sound about right to you?”

“Now wait a minute, Miss Grant, I-”

“No, no, I’m not interested in your excuses. Admitting your mistakes is half the battle, Kiera. Don’t bother showing up on Monday morning. You’re fired.” Cat hung up the phone, missing the days of rotary telephones that could be slammed into their cradle with a satisfying ring of anger.

Hot tears threatened to fall as she tossed her phone on the sofa next to her and collapsed, dropping her head in her hands. No sooner had she gotten out one cleansing breath, that she heard a quiet rapping on what she could only discern as her living room balcony french doors.

“What on earth?” Cat lived on the top floor of a National City high rise. She didn’t even lock that door. The only people that could possible visit her up here were skydivers and…

“Supergirl?”

“Hello, Miss Grant.” 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Kara Danvers called me. She said Carter was upset and needed some cheering up. He and I, well, we’re sort of… pals. I thought I could come talk to him for a minute.” She made her way into the living room and placed two immaculately wrapped gifts on a nearby end table.

“You’re telling me, that you took time out of your busy Saturday hero schedule to come cheer up my son on his birthday?” Cat raised one sculpted eyebrow. “Just because Sunny Danvers asked you to?”

“Is that so hard to believe?” Kara said confidently, hands on her hips.

“Well, the two of you have certainly gotten… cozy, since that introduction in my office.” The barb landed as intended and Kara’s mouth quirked into a smile. She decided to exact a little revenge on her nosy boss, who she suspected harbored more than just a little flutter for her superhero ego.

“Kara is a very attractive, smart, funny woman, Miss Grant. Surely you can see the appeal.”

Cat narrowed her eyes. “Carter’s in his room. He’d be thrilled to see you, of course. I’ll go get him.”

+++++++++++++++++++++

Kara took in her surroundings as she stood in Cat Grant’s living room. She had been in this apartment a hundred times in her years as Cat’s assistant, but had never really taken in her surroundings. There wasn’t much time for musing, though as she heard a door swing open down the hall and an exuberant Carter Grant launched himself into her arms.

“Supergirl!” He cried as she tried her best not to squeeze him too hard. She had forgotten how much she liked this sweet, shy boy who enjoyed her both as Kara and as Supergirl.

“Hello, Carter. Happy Birthday!”

“Thanks!” He said enthusiastically. “This is SO much better than a party with those jerks from school! How did you know it was my birthday?” 

It was time for Kara to make someone else the hero of the hour. “Your mom told me. I didn’t tell her I was going to stop by, but she mentioned it the last time I flew by CatCo.”

Carter swung around to face his mother. “Mom. You’re friends with Supergirl? That is so cool.”

“She… drops in, from time to time for a chat.” Cat smiled enigmatically at the woman before her, unsure why she was giving her all the credit for this visit, but warmed to the soul at her son’s happiness.

“Can you stay for awhile, Supergirl? Mom, can she stay to open presents?”

“I don’t see why not, if she has time. We’re ordering pizza for dinner. Can you stay?” Cat’s voice had softened a bit and Kara could see that little flutter she had suspected was always there when Supergirl dropped in on Cat Grant.

Kara met Cat’s eyes and wished for the hundredth time she could share her secret “Of course. I’d be delighted. Just don’t be surprised if I get called away.”

“Oh, man. That would be so cool. I mean, not cool that someone was hurt, or scared or in trouble, but cool that you’d be able to go save them, right?”

Kara laid a hand on Carter’s shoulder. “If I don’t get called away, and if it’s okay with your mom,” she looked up at Cat over Carter’s head. “I’ll take you on a short flight around the city. Would that be alright?” Her eyes had never left Cat’s.

Carter nearly came out his shoes. “Would it? Oh, Mom, please!”

Cat’s eyes had narrowed again. “We’ll see,” she hedged.

++++++++++++++++

Dinner was a boisterous affair, with Carter asking question after question and Kara laughing at his excitement. Cat sat back with a glass of wine and simply watched. 

Carter opened his gifts from Cat, which were many and varied. Magic, the Gathering cards. A new messenger bag and a Batman comic book, first edition, mint condition, still in its plastic sleeve. Carter’s eyes glistened with excitement. “I’ll never even read it,” he exclaimed in wonder.

Cat shook her head and leaned over to whisper in Kara’s ear. “I spent an arm and a leg on that comic and he’ll never even open it.” 

Kara was surprised at the sensation of Cat’s breath on her neck, but pushed the sensation aside and reached behind her where her own gifts waited on the small end table.

“I brought gifts too, Carter.”

Carter’s eyes lit up at the prospect of a birthday present from Supergirl.

“This one’s from me.” He ripped open the small package and revealed a small, signed portrait of Superman flying above Metropolis. She had procured the print from James last week and made a quick trip cross-country to have Kal-El sign it a couple of days ago. “Wow,” Carter exclaimed, his face full of wonder. “He’s your cousin, right?”

“He is,” she said proudly. “Did you know he’s younger than I am?” 

Carter smiled at the inside knowledge and beamed at her.

Kara handed him the other gift. “This one’s from Kara. You remember her, your mom’s assistant?” Kara gave Cat a pointed look that reminded Cat acutely that she had fired said assistant just a couple of hours ago. 

“Yeah! She’s the best!” He ripped open the package and squealed. “The new expansion pack! This isn’t even in stores yet!” Carter was positively bouncing. “How did she get it?” 

“Kara knows a lot of important people.” She still hadn’t taken her eyes off Cat, though she couldn’t really explain why and Cat was returning her gaze, causing confusion and excitement to riot inside her.

Carter launched himself at her again and her eyes were ripped from Cat’s as she closed them and gave herself a second to enjoy Carter’s warmth. The only person who showed Kara affection on a regular basis was her sister and she revelled in it whenever it came her way. “Thank you, Supergirl,” Carter said into her shoulder.

“Now,” she pulled away, “how about that flight?”

Carter turned towards his mom. “Can I, Mom? Please.”

Cat rolled her eyes, incapable of saying no to her son when he was so happy. “If you drop him, Supergirl, being bulletproof will not help you survive.” Cat gave her a pointed look.

Kara laughed, truly and fully and hoisted Carter easily on her back. “I’ll have him back before you know it, Miss Grant.” She gave Cat a mischievous wink and took off out the window.

++++++++++++++++++++

Twenty minutes later, Supergirl returned with a sleeping Carter tucked against her like an infant. “He fell asleep over the bay,” she whispered. 

Cat pointed wordlessly to his bedroom and Kara carried him there, Cat trailing behind.

She stood in the doorway as she watched Cat remove Carter’s shoes and socks, leaving him in his jeans and Star Wars t-shirt and tucking him into bed.

As she passed Kara in the door, she grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the living room.

Once there, Cat rounded on her. “You lied to me, Sunny Danvers.”

Kara sputtered and reached for a denial that wouldn’t come. “Cat, you… I’m definitely not… There isn’t any…” Before she gave up. “When did you figure it out?” She asked, defeated.

“About four seconds after you landed in my living room, miss ‘attractive, smart and funny’.”

Kara smiled. “The look on your face…”

“Was, I’m sure, entirely genuine, since I wasn’t sure in that moment weather to be jealous of Supergirl or my assistant.” Cat stepped closer to Kara but did not reach out.

Kara took a brave step forward also. “Apparently, Miss Grant, she isn’t your assistant anymore. You fired her, remember?”

“Mmm. So I did.” This time Cat did reach out to run a hand down Kara’s forearm to grasp her hand. “Maybe if she proves she’s… competent… she can get re-hired.”

Kara ran a finger down Cat’s cheek. “Maybe she’s not so sure she wants to be your assistant anymore.”

Cat pouted. “Pity,” she said. “My assistant gets to spend a lot of uninterrupted time with me.” She countered.

Kara was done playing games. “So does Supergirl,” she said boldly and stole the kiss she’d been wanting to take all evening.

++++++++++++++++++

Cat woke the next morning to sunlight streaming through her bedroom window. She had forgotten to close the blinds the night before in her rush to get Kara Danvers into her bed. She stretched and made her way to her vanity, where a glass of water always stood at the ready next to her morning meds, she noticed a small note stuck to the corner of the mirror. It was dated three weeks ago.

“Miss Grant. Invites have gone out for the 21st. I will keep you apprised of RSVP’s”  
-K

She glanced down at her smartwatch that sat on the corner of the vanity. Today was Sunday the 15th. She had thrown her son’s birthday party an entire week early, which, of course Kara knew, but fixed anyway, without anyone knowing. She stole a glance at the naked young woman sleeping in her bed. Cat had no doubt she would re-plan the entire party in a week and Carter would have the best UnBirthday he’d ever had.


End file.
